


U Make a Good Roommate

by SexTheHex



Series: SexTheHex's Earlier Works [2]
Category: Console-tans
Genre: F/M, MILFs, Oral Sex, Underwear Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: After losing her apartment, you let Wii U-tan move in as your new room mate Naturally the sexual tension just builds and builds.





	U Make a Good Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 6/7/16.
> 
> This piece is among my earlier works and I don't feel it strongly reflects my content quality today. It's been uploaded mostly for archival purposes and for the handful of users who still might enjoy it.

The time you’ve spent with your new roommate has been… interesting. After years of sluggish sales, Wii U-tan could no longer keep up with the rent on her apartment. The poor woman was kicked out onto the streets without a home or a job. When she came to you with that sappy face begging for a room to stay in, there was no way you could say no. For almost a month now she’s been rooming with you. Things have been pretty quiet; the two of you seem to get along pretty well together. It’s awfully odd for a young man in his early 20s to be rooming with a woman in her mid 30s, but the erotic tension between the two of you has been kept in check for now.

At least, up until right now it’s been kept in check. You respected Wii U-tan’s privacy for the first two weeks or so, but just a few too many times watching that shapely ass bounce as she walked around the complex has gotten the best of you. You’ve started to lust after her. Last night you ended up fantasizing about her as you trailed off to sleep. And now, against your better judgement, you’re about to act on your urges. Wii U-tan is in the shower at the moment and you’re digging into her dirty laundry to find a pair of her used underwear. Within a few seconds, you found a nice worn pair of black panties with the words “PREMIUM” written across the back. You scurry back to your side of the apartment before she emerges from her shower.

You simply can’t control yourself once you have the woman’s dirty panties in your grasp, your mind filling with images of the sultry older woman doing obscene thing. You want to squeeze her. Fondle her. Indulge in her as much as you can! You throw yourself on the bed and masturbate with the pair with uncontrollable enthusiasm. You’re driven to heavy sighs in minutes. You can feel your climax building. As your orgasm hits you, you use the pair like a cum rag, pumping an abnormally large quantity of fresh seed into the crotch of Wii U-tan’s panties. You sit on your bed motionless for a minute or two, indulging in the post orgasmic glow of such a wonderful orgasm.

As you come back down to your senses, however, guilt starts to overwhelm you. You just came in the panties of some poor woman who trusted you while she was struggling between jobs. You toss the panties under your bed and lock the door for now, ashamed to meet Wii U-tan directly. You stay in your room for almost an hour before there’s a sudden knock at the door.

“Anon? Anon are you there? Can I come in? I want to talk for a little while.”

Your face goes pale as you nervously open up the door to see what she wants. You grow increasingly worried as she sits down on the end of your bed to speak. She motions for you to sit down with her. You take her lead and sit down on the middle portion of your bed.

“I wanted to say thank you, anon. I really appreciate you letting me live here for a while. It’s quite embarrassing for someone my age has to depend on someone so much younger but… you’ve made this situation as bearable as possible. Thank you. Thank you so much!”

Your excitement levels drop as she clarifies she’d here to thank you. Your sense of guilt almost drops completely at the woman’s kind words.She really did have a sweet heart. Perhaps you’ll throw a few games of Smash for her later as a small, subtle thanks.

“But um… there’s more to why I’m here. I just saw that my door was left open after my shower and… it looked like someone had been shuffling through my laundry. Did you mix yours up with mine or something?”

Like a roller coaster, your relief turns to worry again as she mentions noticing her clothing had been disturbed. Once you hear the perfect excuse slip out of Wii U’s mouth, you crack a nervous smile about to explain that that was the exact situation. Yet again however, your getaway is halted as Wii U glances down, her eyes growing wide as she notices her favorite pair of panties thrown on the floor.

“…A-anon? Are those my premium panties under your bed? I got those special! They’re only part of the old Nintendoland bundle! W-what are they doing there!? I must have accidentall dropped them in front of your door while I was carrying my laundry right? Let me just pick them up and …

“Oh god… th-they’re… they’re wet. Did you… oh my god! There’s a big white glob on the front. Y-you… you used my panties to masturbate! Anon, that’s so perverted! How could you ever think of me like that! I thought you were keeping me around because you were good natured! Not because of my looks! I… I….”

Your hands dart for your face as what felt like life ending embarrassment overwhelms you. However, through a small glipse between your fingers, see Wii-U tan’s face for a moment. You watch as her look slowly transitions from almost bursting into tears to a clam, sultry grin, slowly growing wider and wider. Her façade melts away as she raises her semen drenched underwear to her face. You tear your hands away from your own face to get a better view, not believing what you’re seeing. You cover your mouth in shock as she sticks out her tongue and takes a long, noisy lick across the crotch of her own underwear, lapping up the hug glob of cum you spurt to her.

“I’m glad you feel the same way about me, anon~” she replies “I guess it should have been obvious given that I agreed to room with someone several years younger than me, but I have a thing for younger guys. You’re all so much more energetic, spry, and nervous. Seeing you boys get all hot and bothered just gets turns me into a cock hungry slut of a woman~“

You’re stunned at Wii U-tan’s little reveal. Your jaw is about to hit the floor and your erection is slowly building up. Wii U takes note and reaches a hand out to fondle your cock bulge through your underwear.

“So, now that I know you’ve been jacking off to me, it’s time you got the real deal. Off screen play is fun, but I’m sure you’ll love a closer look~”

In one smooth motion, Wii U-tan’s hand darts from rubbing your cock to slipping down your underpants gripping your cock with her heavenly touch. All you can do is let out a yelp as you allow the woman to have her way with you.

“Mhmhmhm~ Nothing gets me more worked up than a cute boy with a fat, delicious cock. Did you really think you could hide this lovely member from me sweetie? That strong basic odor of semen is very easy to pick up on honey. Just one whiff and… ooh, I just can’t control my self! I hope you’re ready!”

You grip the bed sheets as you feel her head drifting closer and closer towards your member. You can feel her warm breath hitting your crotch. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, her lips touch the head of your cock. They come together in a dainty kiss, before gently drifting away from your cock again. A second and third kiss tap your member before a fourth one transitions into her wrapping her warm wet mouth over the head of your shaft. You flinch, moaning in delight from the sensory overload as her trained tongue circles around your cockhead. Wii U giggles at your reaction, breaking away from your shaft to speak while her hand idly pumps you.

“Ara ara~ What a reaction! Have you ever had sex with an older woman before? Gosh, watching boys go nuts from the tiniest stimulation is simply heavenly. Just you wait for the main event. I’m going to drink you dry of all that delicious cum welling up inside you.~”

Soon after, Wii U-tan plants her mouth back on your throbbing cock head. She bobs her head up and down on your fully erect dick, purposely making as many wet sucking noises as possible. She compliments the sloppy blowjob by darting her hands down to grasp and weigh your balls, driving you crazy with every long, elegant stroke her fingers make on the underside of your testicles.

You’re speechless as Wii U-tan continues to suckle away on that cock with masterful efficiency. All that escapes from your mouth are tiny high pitched moans and sighs in delight as you get closer and closer to cumming. Wii U can sense just how close you’re getting. You feel the pace of her blowjob waning as she adjusts herself to get a better angle on your cock. You look down and catch her break a lusty smile before her head dives in yet again…

Holy shit! You feel your cock being enveloped completely in that woman’s succulent mouth! She’s full on throating you! You take a second glance down to see her head moving up and down your shaft like a fucking onahole. How this woman isn’t choking to death is beyond you but you’re certainly not going to complain. You feel the sensation of an uncontrollable orgasm setting over you. Building more and more and more until you finally lose yourself completely!. You moan aloud as your body breaks a sweat as a delicious, ball draining orgasm hits you. You feel Wii U-tan pause for just a moment as she feels the first spurt. She thanks your inaugural cum glob by sucking on your cock as hard as she can, greedily gurgling down every drop of semen she’s so rightfully earned. As she feels your ejaculation nearing its end, she moves to your side, opening wide to show you the aftermath with her semen stuffed gullet. She closes her mouth and smiles, daintily placing a finger over her lips as she starts to swallow all that heavenly baby batter down.

You lay there panting slowly recoiling from the most powerful orgasm of your life as Wii U-tan stands up.

“That was a lot of fun sweetie~ You’re such a fertile young man. Don’t be shy next time you get horny, okay? A horny perverted MILF like me is always up for another splatfest~”

Your tired cock throbs at the thought of your future adventures with Wii U-tan. She gives your cock one last long stroke with her index finger before leaning in to give you a kiss on your forehead. With motherly care, she pulls up the covers to tuck you in before turning off the lights and shutting the door behind her. 

What an unbelievable roommate…


End file.
